


Obey Me! Shall We Date? - Imagines/Oneshots/Scenarios/Headcanons

by imaginelovelies



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asexuality, Comfort, Cute, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Imagines, Jealousy, Multi, Other, Self-Insert, Smut, Yandere, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginelovelies/pseuds/imaginelovelies
Summary: A collection of things I have written on Wattpad, hoping to reach a bigger audience here! If you like what you read, please leave kudos and comments! I take requests, so please feel free to ask! I'll update this as needed.
Relationships: All Brothers (Shall we date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Levithan (Shall we date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 79





	1. Never Been Done Before (Beel/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Wattpad if you'd like @imaginelovelies  
> ***  
> Theme: A shy MC with a loving Beel because we all know he is just a teddy bear
> 
> MC: Gender neutral
> 
> Requested?: Yes
> 
> Abbreviations to know: (YN) = Main Character aka Your Name, POV = Point of View
> 
> NSFW?: No
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Does not mention abuse right out, but could be potentially linked to it. Very subtle.
> 
> I may have made the MC a bit more timid than you were originally hoping for, but I still hope you enjoy it. This is my first one per request so absolutely tear into me if you hate it. Praise me if you love it. Just don't say anything yeah? How am I supposed to know what y'all like if y'all don't say anything? See you at the end. Kisses!

-Beel's POV-

I stare in frustration at the homework that is sprawled across my desk. My mind fills with irritation as the numbers on the papers seem to become longer.

I'm never going to get this done if I have no clue what I'm looking at. 

I fling my pencil down on my desk and lean far back in my chair. With a small sigh of aggregation, a deep rumble spreads across my abdomen as I smile. 

Time to eat!

Moving with haste, I make my way to the kitchen to determine what is going to satisfy my stomach for the next few minutes or so. 

As I near the kitchen, my pace slows when I hear a familiar voice moving about inside of it. Quietly moving to the doorframe, I watch in amusement as (y.n) gracefully moves around the kitchen. Knowing exactly what they want in order to satisfy their hunger. A silent chuckle falls past my lips as they attempt to reach a seasoning off of a shelf that's a bit taller than them. 

"Would you like some help with that (Y.N)?" I ask as I come from behind them reaching to grab the seasoning for them.

-Y.N POV-

My first order of business after a long day of classes was to return back to the House of Lamentation and make myself a snack before closing myself off in my room until dinner. Today was an exceptionally long day after having to present in one of my classes. Being stared at by many eyes was never something I particularly enjoyed. Especially, if all of those eyes belonged to demons much more powerful than I. 

I determined after that stressful presentation, that I had deserved a snack for all of my efforts, and that's what I planned on making before the Avatar of Gluttony would eventually come and raid the fridge like he always did after school. Shame on me for thinking I could move fast enough before he would come to the kitchen. 

I was moving as swiftly as I could before I had to engage with in conversation with anyone. All of the brothers were extremely nice, but it was hard to hold a conversation with any of them seeing how I always wanted to just melt into the ground. Predominately with the 6th born did you acquire these feelings of timidness. His kind nature always put you off unexpectedly, and you never knew how to respond in a non-awkward way.

I just need to grab some sugar and then I can hole up in my room.

You reach for the sugar on the top shelf, but it's a bit out of your reach for your short frame. You wanted to avoid climbing on the counter because if anyone were to find you on top of it, you would not be able to handle the embarrassment. 

Maybe if I just reach a little bit harder...

Your body absolutely froze as you felt a tall body come up from behind you and speak. The sugar was then placed in front of you as the figure took a step back from being that close behind you. Slowly turning around, you were met with the last person you wanted to be around at that moment. 

Stammering to find something to say, The Avatar of Gluttony just tilted his head slightly at you waiting for you to speak. Your face begins to flush as you clear your throat. 

"Thank you Beelzebub" you manage to say, as you push some of your hair behind your ear. 

-Beel's POV-

I take a step back when I realize how close I am to their body. I wait for them to say something as I see their body tense up.

Do I scare them that much? I thought they've gotten used to the fact that they live with demons now. 

I didn't move or say anything in fear of making them upset or more scared than they are now. Even though my stomach was demanding that I put some food in it, I waited for them to show me that they were okay. 

"Thank you, Beelzebub," they say with a slight stutter in their voice. 

"(Y.N)...you know you can just call me Beel. I won't be mad at you" I offer with a smile in my voice. It hurts me to know that they're scared of me. 

"Right. Thank you Beel" they say a bit quieter, as a blush forms across their face. 

They move to leave the kitchen, but I lightly grab their shoulder. I hope that they can relax around me.

"Do I scare you (Y.N)? Have I done anything to upset you?" I take my hand off of their shoulder so they don't feel as if I'm smothering them. "I don't want you to be scared of me. I would never hurt you."

-Y.N POV-

As I move to leave the kitchen, his hand gently rests on my shoulder and my body tenses up. Calm down. Beel would never hurt you. You're safe. Why are you like this? Shakily I take in a quick breath. 

"I'm sorry Beel. I just, feel more comfortable around myself. I tend to feel safer that way." When he took his hand off of my shoulder, I retreated into myself a bit. "Since coming here to the Devildom, and knowing that demons could eat me at any moment, it is a bit daunting." I mean, he is the Avatar of Gluttony after all. I know he wouldn't hurt me but he is extremely intimidating. A pathetic sounding chuckle managed to fall past my lips.

I hope I didn't just offend him.

I look down at my shoes, afraid to look him in the eye. A moment of silence passes us before he kneels down in front of me.

"I can't imagine how it feels. Moving to a new environment, living with people you just met. Being a very vulnerable target to many..." his eyebrows scrunched up. "But I can assure you that you are safe here. Safe with me. I would never allow harm to come your way (Y.N). I care about you too much to let that happen." Beel said quieter, looking me in my eyes. 

-Beel's POV-

I kneel in front of them to make myself seem as undaunting as possible. I search their eyes so I know that they hear me, and understand me. 

They nibble on their bottom lip a bit before finally meeting my eyes. I offer a small smile, and I manage to coarse a tiny smile from (Y.N). 

"Thank you Beel" they uttered: their voice sounding a bit more confident. I stand up, and they lift their head up. I reach out my hand to them:

"Can I go to your room? I want to eat some food with you."

My heart pumps a bit faster when they put their hand in mine. An adorable giggle leaves their mouth as they look up at me. 

"Of course Beel. Thank you for being patient with me." They replied tenderly. "I appreciate what you've said today. It really has helped me."

"Anytime (Y.N)! I love seeing you happy, and I will always help you in whatever ways that I can."

I let her lead me to her room with her food in her other hand. That looks really delicious. My stomach begins to talk once more.


	2. Finn and Jake (Levi/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of things I have written on Wattpad, hoping to reach a bigger audience here? If you like what you read, please leave kudos and comments! I take requests, so please feel free to ask in the comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Wattpad if you'd like @imaginelovelies  
> ***  
> Theme: Semi-Confident MC with a..Levi who's himself really. Nothing super out of the ordinary. 
> 
> MC: Gender Neutral
> 
> Requested?: No, but I wanted to write it for someone
> 
> Abbreviations to know: (YN) = Main Character aka Your Name, POV = Point of View
> 
> NSFW?: No
> 
> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> Author's Note: Did y'all know that Adventure Time is one of the best shows to exist? I'm writing this as the show being Adventure Time, but of course, if you don't know it or don't like it (which I personally couldn't see how) imagine a different show!

-Y.N POV -

Being able to physically feel stress leaving my body? Better than any drug ever. Watching t.v has always been an activity that I partake in when I'm stressed. Animated shows just always have a place in my heart. My family has always teased me about watching cartoons, but...they aren't here in the Devildom, so I don't have to hear their irrelevant opinions.

I switch my t.v on and sign in to my streaming service. I relax into my bed and turn on Adventure Time. My favorite cartoon ever. A simple design with complex messages: really a show for all ages. The famous intro song calmly fills my ears as the episode begins. I've seen every episode, but they are amazing to watch over again. 

Surprisingly enough, I haven't heard from any of the brothers since I woke up this morning. Normally Mammon is always in my room claiming he has better things to do. It felt odd not being bothered by any of the brothers. I guess since it's a Saturday night, everyone is off doing their own things. 

I would really like some company. This is such a delightful show that it shouldn't be watched alone. 

I pause the show as I reach for my D.D.D. trying to decide which brother I should bother. 

Like you even need to look. You know who you want to be with right now. 

You roll your eyes at the cocky voice in your head, but you find your finger hovering over his name anyways. It was worth a shot.

-Levi's POV-

I was mindlessly scrolling through Akuzon looking for anything Ruri-chan related that would catch my eye when I noticed I was receiving a call from (Y.N). A blush spreads across my cheeks as I accept their call. 

L: "Did you mean to call me?"

Y.N: "Of course I did Levi!"

L: "Well what do you want?" 

I did not mean for that to come out so harshly. But they seemed unphased by it regardless. 

Y.N: "I was wondering if maybe you would want to hang out and maybe watch a show with me in my room?"

L: "I'm sure that I've seen every anime that's remotely decent in the Devildom Y.N"

Y.N: "Who said anything about it being an anime, or if it's from the Devildom?"

I can't think of a response as they shut me up. Why do they actually want to spend time with me?

Y.N: "Please Levi? I would really love to watch this with you..." their voice tampers off as they wait for a response from me. 

L: "Why didn't you come to my room?"

Y.N: "I'm already tucked into bed Levi! Don't make me beg!"

L: "A-alright. I'll come to your room"

Y.N: "Yay! I'll see you in a bit"

They hung up the phone, and my cheeks flushed even deeper at the sound of happiness in their voice. It's unusual for people to want to hang out with me. I run some cold water over my face to cool my heated face, and then I head over to (Y.N)'s room. 

-Y.N POV-

I exit the episode that I'm currently on, and start the show from the beginning. I'm confident that Levi has never seen it. For once, I'm going to be the expert on a show. Levi can have TSL if he wants. This show is arguably so much better. 

"Come in!" I yell after I hear a soft knock on my door. The door slowly creeps open and I see a head with beautiful blue hair peep in. I quietly groan to myself. "Levi it's okay for you to come in." 

Gradually he opens the door, and steps inside. "S-should I close the door?" He asks timidly. I shrug my shoulders. "It's up to you. I doubt anyone will bother us either way. I just normally relax with my door closed."

He tenderly closed my door and stared at me. I pat the unoccupied side of my bed, looking him directly in his eyes. "Come on! Let's start the show already"

"You w-want me to lay with you? O-on your bed?" He stuttered. 

"Well, that was the plan silly! Of course, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do though. But this is the best place to see the t.v." you cooed at him. Please lay next to me, oh my goodness Levi. 

His mind looks like it's racing as he searches for his choice. He removes his shoes and gingerly he enters the bed with me. My heart flutters as I feel his body heat blend with the heat of my bed. "See? I'm not so scary" I joke ironically. He's one of the most powerful demons in the Devildom, and I'm a normal, powerless human. I should be the one that's scared. 

And you are scared. 

"Okay, so this show is called Adventure Time. It's my favorite show up in the human world...well it's my favorite show here as well. It's about a human boy and his magical dog that go on adventures together." I momentarily forget about my nervousness as I begin to explain the premise of my show to him.

"A show about a human? It seems kinda boring (Y.N.)" He muttered. 

I can't stop the smirk that grows from the corner of my lips. "Oh Levi, it's so much more than that. I can promise you that. Just watch 2 seasons with me. That's all I'm asking. Please? I want to share this with you."

"Fine. Only because 2 seasons of a show is nothing for me to binge-watch" He stated.

"Yes! Let's get started."

-Levi's POV-

They pressed start and relaxed back into their bed. Their eyes are fixated on the t.v., hardly paying me any attention. I relax a bit more into their bed, so I can be as comfortable as I can be in someone else's bed. I rest my back against the headboard and relax my arms against my side.

***4 episodes later***

I find myself slightly entertained with the graphics and the main characters. In some way, I relate to Finn being the only human. Sometimes I feel alone, and that no one understands me. It's nice to be able to find characteristics in the main character that are relatable to the viewer. I recognize that I have mostly relaxed laying next to (Y.N). They look extremely focused on the 2 characters moving about the screen. 

Every time I have to ask (Y.N) a question, they eagerly pause the show and turns to me to answer the question. Not only are they able to answer the question in great depth, but they're able to explain and point out details that I missed that are relevant to the plotline. And I must admit, the show is really good. 

-Y.N POV-

Watching this show with him is so much better than watching it alone. He's probably the only person...well, demon that could appreciate its' greatness. He's asking so many good questions, and it makes me happy to know that he's actually paying attention.

It's hard for me to pay attention to the show when it's playing because Levi is actually laying with me in my bed. It's surreal to have him this close to me. I don't think we've ever been this close to each other and it makes me excited. 

I want to actually lay with him, but I want to do it in a way that doesn't make him uncomfortable. 

I lay my head on his abdomen, and immediately I feel him tense up. I retreat immediately and sit up straight to my original position. 

"Levi, I'm sorry! I didn't want to make you nervous, I just wanted to get more comfortable. I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me. I should have asked that was so inappropriate of me." I feel my cheeks heat up and my heart stops for a bit. I pause the show and look up at him. Shame quickly clouds my mind as I see his cheeks begin to redden. He looks down at me and I can't bring myself to look into his eyes. I look down at my fingers and fiddle with them. 

-Levi's POV-

I feel their head rest against my chest, and reflexively I tense up. I was not expecting physical contact, and there was no time for me to prepare for it. They immediately move their body off of mine when they feel my reaction, and I want to tell them that I'm okay, but the words don't make it to my mouth just yet. 

They voice their apologies, and I feel myself blushing again. It felt nice to have them lay against me, but my body reacts in the way that it does because of how I am. 

Just tell them! Stop being speechless Levi!

I take a deep breath in as my voice manages to find its way back to my mouth. 

"I-it's okay (Y.N). I forgive you." I smile down at them and my body slightly relaxes. 

"It's not okay Levi. I can't just, touch you without permission. That's disgusting for anyone to do."

Their eyes become a bit glossy, and they scoot away from me.

"You're right (Y.N). But I'm saying I forgive you because...I-I actually liked...the idea of you laying on me. It may be a normie tactic of yours, but I fell in the trap!"

"Do you promise me that it's okay? Okay, that I lay on you?" I nod my head and they reluctantly move back to their original position. They rest their head and hand on my chest, and relax back onto the bed.

"Aaaww yeah, Levi got touched!"

I smile when I feel their body releases their tension and they giggle. 

"Alright then back to the show!" And with that, they resumed the show, and we watched until we fell asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y'all think? Please leave kudos and comments if you did or not! That'll let me know if y'all enjoy my stuff and want me to keep posting!


	3. Slow Down (Belphie/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Wattpad if you'd like @imaginelovelies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Belphie and MC have feelings for each other
> 
> MC: Gender Neutral
> 
> Requested?: No
> 
> Abbreviations to know: (YN) = Your Name, (POV) = Point of View
> 
> NSFW?: No
> 
> Trigger Warnings:
> 
> Author's note: I am such a simp for Belphie 🥺

-Belphie's POV-

I couldn't stop myself from yawning mid-conversation as one of my classmates was talking to me. 

I should have skipped today.

The conversation seems to be going on longer than it should be as the classmate continues making small talk with me. I lean back against a wall as I wait for them to finish talking so I can start my walk home. The hallways are mostly clear as students head to their homes for the day. 

I'm about to leave this classmate here until I see them walking towards me. I quickly straighten my posture and clear my throat.

"Hey, uh...I'll talk to you later okay? I've got to go..." I don't give the classmate a chance to respond as I walk away from them and towards the human.

"Hey Belphie!" They cheerfully exclaimed. I could hear the happiness in their voice as they greeted me. It made me blush. 

"Hey (YN)" I saw with my signature smile, "what are you still doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. You're typically never here" they joked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Guess I'm a bit popular at the moment," and I gesture to the demon behind me that pathetically tried to hold a conversation. "Not like I'm interested in anyone else's attention at the moment except for yours" I add with a smirk.

Their cheeks tint an adorable shade of embarrassment as they look down to the ground. "Well, do you maybe want to walk home together?" They look up at me, "I would love to keep your attention."

This time I'm the one that finds themselves blushing as I nod my head. "Of course (YN), let's go." I gently take their smaller hand into mine, and guide them to the exit of R.A.D.

-Y.N POV-

Our walk back to the House of Lamentation was comfortably silent. I relished the feel of Belphie's hand holding onto mine as we walk. 

Every once in a while the silence would fall as he asked me questions regarding how school was, or how I was feeling. Only for the silence to fall once again. Not that I minded. If people are able to be in silence with each other, it meant that they were comfortable with each other...right?

My heart fluttered a bit as he pulled me a tad closer every time a demon would look at me oddly. It was warming to know that he was looking out for me.

We had finally made it back to the House when he then let go of my hand. A moan of protest almost managed to make it past my lips until I covered it with a cough. 

"Thank you for walking back with me Belphie. That was really nice," I'm standing in front of him fiddling with both of my hands. 

Curse my damned awkwardness.

"We should definitely do it more often" he smiled, "but next time, let's not wait so late to leave school yeah? I have naps to take."

I laugh as I look at him. "Of course, I would never want to get in the way of your naps." I look towards the direction of my room. "Alright well, I'll see you at dinner then Belphie. Enjoy your nap!" I turn around and head towards my room to get started on my homework for the night. 

-Belphie's POV-

I silently watch as they walk away, unable to get anything else out of my mouth. I really wanted to spend some more time with (YN), but that will never happen if I'm unable to even speak to them. I sigh as I head to my room. 

I'll hang out with them after dinner. For sure.

I make it to my room and climb into my bed, and immediately snuggle up to my pillow. My eyes begin to close, but oddly enough, this time I have trouble falling asleep. I turn for about 5 minutes trying different positions to fall asleep in, but nothing seems to be working.

Frustrated, I sit back up and sigh into my empty room. 

Where even is Beel at right now? Hell's Kitchen? I wouldn't be surprised.

I stand up and change into my casual clothes. Maybe that's the reason I can't fall asleep. I hop right back into bed, and try once again to fall asleep. With my eyes closed, I can begin to feel the sleep taking over me. My serenity is quickly ended when I hear a knock on my door. 

I can feel my demon form on the edge of coming to the surface due to my anger of interrupted sleep. I leave the bed and swing open the door angrily ready to yell at the person that dares interrupt my after school nap. That anger quickly fades as I'm staring down at (YN) at my door.

-Y.N POV -

I did actually try to do my homework, but I couldn't stop myself of thinking of a certain demon. I felt bad as if I wasted the time I spent walking home with him earlier. There aren't many times that I actually get to spend time with Belphie. Since he isn't being kept in the attic anymore, I want to be making up lost time with him, and here I am thinking about it instead of doing anything about it. Surprisingly enough, I started catching feelings for the demon that wanted me dead originally. How comical.

Quickly I change into my casual clothes and make my way to his room.

I hope he isn't sleep yet...Oh goodness. 

I tap on his door in hopes that he's still in a good mood. I cower almost immediately when the door is swung open and a deep colored aurora is surrounding his body.

I turn to move from him instantly regretting every choice I have made up to this moment. But he gently places his hand on my shoulder. His demeanor had completely changed within seconds after seeing me. 

"Hey (YN)" he says sleepily, "I didn't mean to scare you. I had a feeling you were one of my brothers," he offers up a small smile. 

"I'm sorry Belphie. I didn't mean to bother you, I'm just gone leave you back to it." I turn to leave again and this time he actually grabs my arm gently.

"No no. You came here for a reason. You can't escape me that easily," he says reassuringly, "just because I'm tired doesn't make me any less of a demon," smirking at me. Under his breath I hear him mutter "and there's no way you could outsmart a demon."

My body heats up not only by the suggestive nature of his comment but because of the way he was staring at me. His smile grows bigger as he watches me become more flustered. He releases my arm and moves back into his room. 

"Come on in..." he says gesturing into his shared room.

-Belphie's POV-

I close the door behind them and make my way back to my bed. I take my favorite pillow into my arms as I pat the room next to me. They hesitantly take their spot next to me as they gingerly play with their fingers.

"What's...up (YN)?" I ask them through a yawn, and I lay back in my bed, and I put my pillow underneath my head.

"I just wanted to spend some more time with you I'm sorry that I bothered you" They spit out extremely fast. I almost didn't catch it all, but my hearing is a lot better than what most expect.

I raise an eyebrow at them. I am far from being the Avatar of Pride, but my ego was stroked a bit. Even though I would never admit it. I didn't expect them to come right out and say what they were thinking either. Normally they're the type I have to pull information out of. "Can you say that again for me? A bit slower this time," I'm such an asshole, but I can't help but tease them bit. 

"Nevermind it was dumb. I should-" They move to leave me, again. But I pull them onto my bed this time, and they lay down facing me. Their body heat is so captivating. It's making me tired again.

"You aren't getting away from me that easily. Remember what I said about me being a demon?" I say with a grin. They roll their eyes, but the blush on their cheeks keeps them silent.

"Of course I would like to spend more time with you (YN). I love it when you have my attention," I say a bit quieter. I stop teasing as I brush some of their hair that had fallen in front of their face. They don't say anything, but they nod their head. "Let's take a nap yeah? School today still has me exhausted."

The smile that grows on their face is contagious as I match it. "Yeah. I'm sure school is the reason why." They stretch out and their eyes start to droop. "Belphie?"

"Mmm?" I ask, watching them fall asleep right in front of me.

"Can I cuddle you?" 

I don't say anything, but I smile as I grab them and pull them into my body, and kiss the top of their head.

"Don't get mad at me if we sleep past dinner yeah?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y'all think? Please leave kudos and comments if you did or not! That'll let me know if y'all enjoy my stuff and want me to keep posting!


	4. Do You Know What That's for? (Asmo/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Wattpad if you'd like @imaginelovelies  
> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: MC with an Asmo that's just himself, but this time MC goes along with it due to her feelings.
> 
> MC: Depecited as a person who identifies as female
> 
> Requested?: Yes
> 
> Abbreviations to know: (FC) = Favorite Color, (YN) = Main Character aka Your Name, POV = Point of View
> 
> NSFW?: Yes  
> Rated: PG-13
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Depictions of potential sexual actions
> 
> Author's Note: I depicted MC as a bigger girl in my mind as I was writing this. I didn't want to specify that she was in the theme because you don't need to be a bigger girl to have self-esteem issues. Insecurity does not stop at the weight of a person, and everyone can fall victim to it. I want all my readers (the few ones I have) to know that you are an individual that is more than worthy of love and respect whether or not you desire sexual relationships. I wrote this to better help with my self-esteem and how I perceive myself, and I hope to help someone else's. I tried to write this with a MC that anyone with self-esteem issues can relate to, but if I slip up during it, know that it is because I am writing from my own frame of reference. I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Also! I never specify what the clothing looks like, so just imagine something you personally like! I never specify, but until otherwise stated in a story, we will always just assume that the brothers are taller than MC because awwe!

-Y.N POV-

I should have known. Shame on me for thinking my juice would be safe in this fridge. Beel, you are such a sweetheart, but please leave my juice alone.

I sigh and head to my room to get ready to head out to the store. Pineapple juice has always been something that tasted good to you. Regardless of the connotations around it, you only drank it because it was naturally sweet and it didn't make you feel as bad as you would with a sugary drink. 

"Now who is going to come with me to the store?" you sing to yourself. You were not a weak person, but the whole 'weak human around powerful demons' was enough for you to want a chaperone. Maybe Mammon would want to go with me. If he isn't dealing with those witches right now. I giggled at my own thoughts. I begin my walk over to his room when I'm stopped by the one demon I would never think to be wandering the halls instead of out on the town.

"Oh, hey Asmo! What are you up to right now?"

His attention is averted from his phone and he meets my gaze. "Hmm? Oh (YN) my lovely! You are looking gorgeous as ever may I say!" He brings his hand to my cheek and rubs my lips with his thumb. 

I blush at the intimate touch. "Thank you Asmo. You look jaw-dropping as always" I bring my hand to his as he continues caressing my face. "So?"

"Hmm? What was that love?" His head cocked to the side just like a puppy's. He never fails to look stunning to you.

"What are you up to?"

"Well, I'm about to head into town to do some shopping of course! Come with me dear! We could get you something fun and sensual for you to wear for me!" His hand made its way to your chin and made eye contact with you.

-Asmo's POV-

I smirk as I feel (YN)'s face heat up under my gaze. It was so much fun teasing her. Even when she says no, it'll be cute to hear her stutter. 

The next sentence that makes its way past her lips surprises me.

"I would love to Asmo. As long as we can make a quick trip to the grocery store before we head back home."

"Anything for you sweetheart!" I release her head from my hand and move to grab her own hand. "Off to Majolish!"

***1.5 hours later***

"Come on (YN)! Don't be shy! You have such an amazing figure dear!" I was trying to get (YN) to enter a lingerie shop and let me doll her up, but she was a bit skeptical. 

"I don't know Asmo...none of this is really me. It's more up your ally than it is mine." An adorable blush spread across her face once more as the daunting pieces of cloth seized her attention. With a pout plastered on my face, I dragged her in there anyways. 

There were so many innocent and inviting outfits that I was just dying to see (YN) wear, but she would have none of it.

"Asmo! Lingerie is not my forte really" (YN) complained. 

"Oh dear, complaining will give you wrinkles! And we don't want that!" I don't even move my head from the racks of skimpy fabric. A (FC) piece of lace catches my eye as I pull it from the rack. "(YN), you absolutely have to try this on immediately! You would look amazing in it! Plus it's your favorite color!" I turn to face her, and she's looking down at the ground avoiding eye contact with me. 

-Y.N POV-

I never tried to let my insecurities be known to the brothers. There is no need for me to be perceived as even weaker than before. Truth be told, I have many insecurities about my body that have been deeply rooted in me for however long as I can remember. Lingerie is gorgeous on anyone else but myself. It just...shows too much of what I hate. 

"A-asmo. I really can't okay? It won't look right on me." I fight back tears as I refuse to look at him or the pice of lingerie. 

"What do you mean dear? If anyone knows anything about looking good then it would be me. And I promise you that you would look amazingly stunning in-" the thought of me wearing that just made me sick to my stomach. I just held my hand up.

"Asmo, stop. I'm not trying it on. It would look way better on you before it would look remotely decent on me. I'm going to wait outside until you're done." I can't bring myself to look at him or the other demons who watched the interaction. They must think I'm crazy for turning down the Avatar of Lust, but he could never understand. How could someone as perfect as him ever have insecurities?

***10 minutes later***

He doesn't spend long inside of the shop before he exits with only one bag. 

"This isn't like you," I chuckled, gesturing to the single bag he had in his hand, "typically you would have at least 5 or 6."

"Hmm? Well, I guess there was nothing new enough to catch my eye. Seeing as I was just here about 3 days ago," he smiled brightly at me. He was searching my eyes for any sort of answer to the little scene I had just caused inside of the store a bit earlier. Not wanting myself to start crying, I quickly change the subject.

"So are we all done? If so lets head to the grocery store super quick" I clap my hands together and look towards the direction of the grocery store. 

"Of course love! Let's go" He clasped my hand in his, and off we went. 

When we got to the grocery store, I made it quick for me to just grab a new container of my juice before Asmo could get distracted again. I was so tired and ready to flop onto my bed. 

-Asmo's POV-

I walk briskly with (YN) as she picks up a container of pineapple juice. I raise my eyebrows in confusion and she simply just shrugs her shoulders. 

I wonder if she knows what pineapple juice is used for, especially by someone like me. 

I say nothing to her regardless because I'm afraid of upsetting her once more. We leave the grocery store and make our way back to the House of Lamentation. 

When we walk through the doors of the house, I take both of her hands in mine. 

"(YN), thank you for coming shopping with me today. Your company is always greatly appreciated. Anytime I spend with you is time well spent" I smile sweetly at her as she returns the gesture.

"Of course Asmo. It was really fun shopping with you! Even though you wore me out today" she giggled and my heart melted. She has the most adorable laugh. 

"Anytime darling. I'll see you soon alright?" I give her a hug, and secretly I place the lingerie bag into her hand, so it mixes with her other bags. She hugs me back, and for a second I can't help but feel guilty. But it disappears when she releases from my hug. "I'll go ahead and put that juice away in the fridge for you. You head straight to your room and put your bags away. You should relax."

I take the pineapple juice from her hand and head into the kitchen. 

"Thanks Asmo! See you later" I hear her call from behind me. 

Sooner than you think dear.

-Y.N POV-

Begrudgingly I enter my room and close the door behind me. I love shopping with Asmo, but he can shop for hours, and I just can't keep up. 

I set my bags down and begin to put away all of my belongings. 

Eyeshadow palette with my makeup...sneakers in my closet...hmm? I don't remember this bag.

I remove the wrapping paper from the bag and my eyes widen. It's the lingerie.

With cautious hands, I remove the set from the bag. 

That sneaky bastard.

You intertwine the lace and silk between your fingers. It is a gorgeous set. Leave it to Asmo to buy you gorgeous items that you could never pull off. It feels nice on your skin. 

You battle with your inner self for a few minutes.

Do you really have the energy to see yourself in this? You're only going to end up hating what you see...I'm the only one that would see me in this, if I make a fool of myself, it's not like anyone else would see it. Plus you can only hate yourself so much...Right?...He did spend money on you...but I never asked him to...how did he know my size?...Maybe he was right. Maybe you will look good in this...Who are you trying to fool? We both know that isn't true...Maybe just for fun then?

I bite my lip as I hear myself arguing with...well, myself.

Well, he bought it for me to see me in it. How about I wear it, and he just doesn't see? That's like basically equal ground right?

I find myself undressing. I guess this is really happening. 

I stand in the middle of my room completely nude. I slowly dress in the lingerie and take a deep breath. I need to calm down before I can even think about looking at a mirror. I close my eyes and steady my breathing. 

Okay (YN). Here we go. 

I turn and face my mirror and I gasp louder than intended. 

-Asmo's POV-

I'm standing in front of (YN)'s door when I hear her gasp. 

Either she just found the bag, or she's looking at herself. 

I risk getting punished by Lucifer and my relationship with (YN) with my next actions. I quietly open her door, and I walk in closing and locking it behind me. 

My eyes widen in shock as I look at her in the lingerie. She looks more exceptional than what I could ever imagine. She's been hiding the beauty of her body this entire time in front of me. 

"(YN)..." is the only word I'm able to utter as I stare at her. Other than my own beauty, I am left completely speechless at hers. I refrain from running my hands all over her body when she quickly turns around at the sound of my voice.

I'm taken aback by the tears that are running down her face. 

"What the hell are you doing in here Asmo?" she yelled at me. She moves to cover as much of her body as possible, but is unable to with how much skin the set shows. I'm unable to answer her question as I'm more concerned with why she's crying. 

"(YN) honey, what's wrong?" I genuinely wanted to know why she was crying, but every step I took towards her, she took a step back. I stop in my way to her. Knowing that I'm making her upset. 

"Please...don't look at me. Get out," she sobs. 

"(YN), I'm not just going to leave you here crying. Please, tell me what's so wrong with the set? Why do you hate it so much? It looks breathtaking on you." I search her eyes for answers but she just squeezes them shut as more tears escape. 

"It's not the outfit Asmo. It's me. It's me that I hate" her words sound so forced as they compete with the sobs coming out of her mouth. 

-Y.N POV-

The more that his gaze probes my eyes, the more I feel like burning the fabric off of my body. I made a mistake putting it on, and now here I am making a fool out of myself in front of Asmo. Not only did it make whatever was left of my confidence plummet, but now one of the most powerful demons in the Devildom is standing there watching me fall apart. 

He takes another step towards me, and I don't even bother moving anymore. There isn't anywhere else for me to cower from him. He goes to put a hand on my shoulder and I flinch from his touch. His skin feels like fire on mine. Normally I would be ecstatic when Asmo would touch me, but this time it just felt awful. He retracted his hands and knelt down in front of me so he could see me in my eyes. 

"Let me show you (YN)" his finger wiped away a tear that was falling down my cheek. "Let me sshow you how beautiful you actually are."

"You can't show me something that doesn't exist Asmo," I whispered. I opened my eyes to look at him, and he's looking at me with all seriousness. He put a finger to my lips, and brought me down for a kiss.

Maybe it's because he's the Avatar of Lust, or maybe it's because he actually feels something, but the kiss was filled with an unforgettable passion. I kissed him back, relishing in the softness, in the feel of something comfortable.

He pulled away with a statement that I would never forget. 

"Let me make you feel what you fail to see. Let me make you feel beautiful (YN)."

"You can try, but I'm not sure how far you'll be able to get."

He stood up and chuckled. "(YN) dear, not only am I the Avatar of Lust, but I'm someone who loves you. That enough will ensure that I'm successful."

He swooped down and kissed me again while this time placing one hand on my cheek, and the other on my lower back. The kiss was warm, and I could tell that this kiss was genuinely for me. 

He broke the kiss and effortlessly picked me up and placed me on my bed.

-Asmo's POV-

Her kiss was addicting and I find myself becoming entranced by everything about her. Her lips, her body, and her insecurities. She was perfect, and I planned on showing her what it felt like to be beautiful. 

I move my lips from hers, down to her neck, to the valley between her breasts. I tug at the fabric that stands in the way of my lips and her skin. When I remove her top, she goes to cover herself again. I take both of her wrists and hold them in one of my hands. 

"No covering up (YN). Allow me to make you feel good..."

I place my hand ontop one of her breasts, and I smirk at the gasp she attempted at keeping quiet. The soft skin molding into my hand as I caress the skin. My mouth makes its way to the other one, and her body reacts beautifully to me as it shivers underneath me. 

I release her hands as I move further down her body, and this time she doesn't fight back. I look up at her to make sure that she's doing okay, and she nods her head as she gently bites her lip. 

I shimmy her bottoms down, and I'm met with her. Just to tease, I kiss along her inner thighs as they shake in anticipation a little. I chuckle right before my mouth meets her center.

"Do you know what pineapple juice is for? I bet you taste sweeter than what you've been letting on dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all were ever wondering if I say anything else about my stories, you can find my additional notes on Wattpad. That was my original medium so my other notes were on there if you were curious :)
> 
> What did y'all think? Please leave kudos and comments if you did or not! That'll let me know if y'all enjoy my stuff and want me to keep posting!


	5. Lost in My Sin (Mammon/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Wattpad if you’d like @imaginelovelies 
> 
> Happy New Year! Hoping for a prosperous year for you all :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Mammon makes the mistake of bringing MC into the pleasures of greed
> 
> MC: Gender neutral
> 
> Requested?: No
> 
> Abbreviations to know:
> 
> NSFW?: Slight  
> Rated: PG-13
> 
> Trigger Warnings:
> 
> Author's Note: I haven't been showing Mammon the love he so rightfully deserves, so I hope I can make it up to y'all with this
> 
> Also, I'm going to try writing this all from the same perspective, so let me know if y'all like this style

It was obvious that Mammon was smitten with the exchange student almost immediately after their arrival to the Devildom. He did...and continues to do an awful job of showing any appreciation of them, or any good-natured feelings in general about his human. Regardless of this fact, he was crazy about them. 

Somehow, they were always finding themself in some sort of trouble but managed to escape unscathed...most of the time. He made sure to make a big deal if he had to step in to save them when situations with demons became elevated far beyond their abilities, but for the most part, they were extremely independent.

And this of course fascinated Mammon. How could a human be so sure of themselves in situations where they have never been in before?

"Helps me build my character I guess," is all they offer with a shrug when he finally comes around to asking them. 

Unsatisfied with this answer, Mammon made it his mission to put MC into a position where they would surely lose their composure. The next free day that he had, he forced MC to join him on a trip to one of the buildings that he relished and thrived in.

The Devildom Casino.

Bright lights filled the normally dark sky, with advertisements and promises of life-changing experiences that could only be fulfilled in this particular vicinity. The inside of the building was filled with games and overfilled with giddy demons, eager to spend their hard-earned Grimm. 

Mammon firmly grasped MC's hand and led them inside of the casino. 

"We've gambled at the house with my brothers before, but now it's about time I show you the big ballers MC," he said with a wide smile. The sounds of Grimm rubbing together, dice being rolled and the happy and unhappy shouts of demons made his eyes glow with excitement. 

"Fine by me," MC said as they looked around, finally meeting eyes with Mammon, "As long as I get to see the Great Avatar of Greed gamble tonight in his natural habitat," they smirked. Sure they've known Mammon to act greedy: his obsession with Goldie, stealing items to make a profit, and so many other things, but MC was actually quite excited to watch him fully indulge in his sin, where Greed is always so encouraged. 

"Oi! You could learn a thing or two from the best gambler in the whole Devildom," he said as his demon form was on the verge of slipping out. His eyes glowed brighter, and his fangs were growing. The grin that made its way onto his face made no sign of moving as he brought the two of them to a blackjack table. 

"Wait, Mammon. I don't have any Grimm on me," MC said as they felt their pockets. He sat down on one of the stools and had MC stand behind them. 

"Don't worry about that right now MC," he briefly turned in his stool to face them. He brought his finger underneath their chin and gently brought them down to meet his face. "I've got you tonight," he whispered against their ear. He kissed along their jawline and slowly made his way to their lips. He could feel their need for his kiss, their greed, for his kiss could be felt throughout his entire body. 

Being the tsundere that he is, he refused them of the need that they so desperately were greedy for, and turned back around in his stool to the table. He was grinning so sadistically at the way he made them crave him. He was going to indulge himself tonight. For once, he was going to let MC see him embrace his sin to the fullest. 

The dealer made a curt nod to Mammon, as he was extremely well known. Not just for being the Avatar of Greed, but one of the casino's most feared patrons. His presence was always known when he was here, and it made every dealer dread the day. 

When others realized that the Avatar of Greed was beginning his first game for the night, a crowd began to form around the table, but no one else dared sit down at the table he sat at. It was just going to be Mammon and the dealer. 

Surprisingly enough Mammon pulled stacks of Grimm from his pocket and placed them on the table.

Where could he have possibly gotten that from? MC wondered. They were the only ones in the casino that knew of Mammon's constant begging of Grimm from themself and his brothers. 

MC watched in awe as they witnessed Mammon immerse himself in the game. His head rested at a slight angle, having an almost condescending look on his face as he watched the dealer deal the cards. 

What had felt like minutes turned out to be at least an hour of just watching Mammon grow his Grimm pile game after game. 

Mammon isn't dumb, but he doesn't seem like the type to count cards. How has he been able to win so much? MC wondered. Sure, Mammon didn't win every single game he played, but that only pushed him harder. The result being that his winnings far surpassed anything you could have imagined. Winning one last game, he stood and turned to you. 

"Oi, what do ya think human? The Great Mammon is an amazing gambler wouldn't you say?" He smirked. Crossing his arms and looking down on them expectantly. His eyes were still glowing, but he was managing to keep himself in check enough to not scare them. 

"You were...amazing Mammon! I have never seen anything like that before in the human world. Let alone the Devildom," they say as they continue to stare at his immensely large Grimm pile. 

He chuckled and stepped aside. He made a gesture for you to sit down as well.

"Go on human. Show the Great Mammon what you got," he said as he made room for you to sit. 

Hesitantly, you sat in the stool he was in moments ago. He's letting me play with his Grimm? You look back at him and he only gave you a silent nod. Well, he can easily make back anything that I lose...if I do lose.

They were feeling nervous at first. Normally, they would have no reason to act so nervously around Mammon. He was always just the idiot getting himself in trouble with his different schemes. But who stood by their side now wasn't Mammon. This was the Avatar of Greed who stood by their side. A demon...who was allowing them to gamble his Grimm that he revolves himself around. This was nerve-wracking. 

The nerves were lessened a little when other demons decided to sit down and play. When they realized that Mammon was no longer playing, they didn't feel as intimidated to play. They made no move of trying to intimidate MC, however, seeing that they were being accompanied by him. But they made it their goal to take as much of his Grimm through MC as possible as he watched. Trying to get in favor with him. 

Afraid to bet large amounts of Grimm on any game, MC didn't feel as bad for losing their first game. They could feel Mammon's eyes on them, and their cards, but he remained silent as the next game commenced. 

The dealer stood on a 17, and they won with a 19. Lightly smiling at your win, you watched as the Grimm that they lost returned back to your pile. They were getting back into the swing of things after not playing the game for so long. 

After a few more wins, MC could feel themself becoming giddier. While it wasn't as much as Mammon, they were adding a substantial amount of Grimm to the pile. The demons at the table grew more irritated the more that MC won. Realizing that they would not be able to gain the attention of the 2nd lord of the Devildom. 

Soon enough the bets became higher, and the profits even greater. 

The rush of gambling, true gambling, is a feeling that I've missed for so so long since coming to the Devildom. MC was becoming high off the gamble, and so was another not too far away. 

They no longer paid any attention to Mammon that continued to watch from the side. Their greed was insatiable, and he was loving every moment of it. He could feel their greed, and how they longed to always have more. What they won was never enough, and what they lost made them yearn for its return. 

Mammon was truly letting MC become lost in his sin, and he would be a liar if he said that it didn't turn him on. 

After one particularly big win, he couldn't stop himself from acting. He had fully transitioned into his demon form and was lifting MC from their stool. They wrapped their legs around his waist in surprise and grabbed onto his shoulders for support, as he gripped their bottom.

"Mammon!" they exclaimed in shock. "Are you okay? I swear I won your Grimm back! You were watching me right? Becau-" they were cut off by his lips crashing onto theirs. 

"Watching my human become lost in my sin is making me go crazy," he mumbled against their lips. Moving his lips back onto theirs. 

MC and Mammon couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the greed they were feeling. Their need to keep winning more, their pile of Grimm never being enough, and their need to feel each other made them drunk off of each other. The kiss wasn't enough, they both needed more. He lightly squeezed their bottom only to have them moan into his mouth. He threw some type of card at the dealer and left the Grimm on the table. The dealer only sighed and grabbed the card knowing what it meant. He was to put all of Mammon's Grimm onto this card for him to redeem later. 

And Mammon had no issue with leaving his Grimm from his sight as he attended to his human. He knew exactly how much was there, and would tear up the entire building in a single one was missing. For that is the nature of the Avatar of Greed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Story Author's Note: Was this style of storytelling good? I think I kind of like writing in this way instead of my normal switching of POV's. I need opinions people!
> 
> I think this one actually turned out kind of good? Idk I just really like the story and think it's really cute. It's a smidge longer than my others, but in all honestly, it just depends on how into the story I am. I really really hoped y'all liked this one?
> 
> What did y'all think? Please leave kudos and comments if you did or not! That'll let me know if y'all enjoy my stuff and want me to keep posting!


	6. Mine to Touch (Lucifer/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff I wrote on Wattpad that I'm moving on to here. Nothing special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Wattpad if you'd like (I've got more work there atm) @imaginelovelies  
> ***  
> Theme: Yandere Lucifer is completely enamored with (Y.N), and an oblivious (Y.N) is completely enamored with Lucifer
> 
> MC: Reader is gender-neutral
> 
> Requested?: Yes
> 
> Abbreviations to know: Angel is Lucifer's nickname for (Y.N)
> 
> NSFW?: No  
>  Rated: PG-13
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Yandere relationship

\- Lucifer's POV - 

It was taking a lot of energy from me to not leave my meeting with this teacher. The longer that I stayed away from them, the more I could feel myself becoming antsy. Who would've thought a human could make me feel like this?

I offer a small smile to curt bow to the teacher as the meeting is concluded as I quickly leave the room. (Y.N) was waiting for me outside of the room and them not being in my eyesight was enough to impact my mood. 

I made my way to the common area where I told them to wait, only for my patience to be tested immediately.

Not only did my little angel look frightened, which was enough to spur me into action, but there were some lowlife scum of demons that felt they had the right to even speak to my little angel that pushed me to move.

"Please..." I heard their sweet voice utter, "leave me alone."

\- Y.N's POV - 

Of course, I had to be bothered as I waited for Luci. What did these demons even want from me? One would think that my living with 7 of the most powerful demons would be a deterrent to harass me. On top of that, I'm dating the eldest of the brothers. 

Compared to all of the other beings in the Devildom, sure I'm physically the weakest. Humans don't have strength like angels or demons. I guess this is what makes me the easiest target, but Luci is the best protection I could ever have from them. So of course I had to be cornered when he wasn't around. 

"Please...leave me alone," I manage to get out. They were pressuring me away from the common area, and into some hallway. Before I managed to push their grabby hands away, they had vanished from my sight. 

There in front of me stood Lucifer in his full demon form. He became so much taller in this form. Towering far above the demons that were bothering me. I couldn't see his face, but I could feel the anger radiating from him. He easily picked one of them up by their neck and brought them to his eye level. With a simple movement of his hand, he snapped their left arm and dropped them to the ground.

"If you ever go as far as to look at this student ever again, I will make it so you are all incapacitated for the rest of your worthless lives. Now leave my sight immediately," Lucifer had to say no more as the 2 demons scurried from the school. I don't think I had ever seen anything move as fast as them. Other than Luci a few moments ago.

I hugged him from behind to try and turn his attention to me.

"Thank you Luci."

-Lucifer's POV - 

The feeling of my little angel's arms around me quickly brought me back to my senses. Their touch was enough to calm me.

I changed from my demon form back to my school uniform. My height going back to normal as well.

"Little angel, did they hurt you?" I checked them for any bodily harm, and thankfully I saw no marks.

"No, they didn't touch me. But I was really scared of the Luci. Thank you for saving me. I'm sorry that I'm so weak and can't defend myself..." I sensed the emotions that were coming from their body, and I brought them into my chest. 

"Please do not be sorry my little angel. It was my fault for not being there to protect you. For letting you leave my sight," I felt their body relax as I took them in my arms and stroked their hair. Physical touch was one of the fastest ways to calm them down I learned from months of living with them. And I would make it known that I am the only one to touch them.

"Can we please go back to the house?" I hear them whisper into my chest.

I pull them back and kiss the top of their head. "I would enjoy nothing more, little angel."

They look up at me with the sweetest smile, and it makes my heart jump. I am the only one that will ever have the privilege of seeing them in this vulnerable state. 

"Carry me?" They did the adorable grabby hands.

"Of course, little angel."

\- Y.N's POV -

Lucifer carried my spoiled ass all the way home as I cuddled into his neck. I had a feeling there were demons looking at us weird, but I knew nothing bad would happen as Luci was holding me. No demon dared even saying a word to me as I was in the arms of this man. 

I had never seen Lucifer become so angry before since my time knowing him, and it was a sight to behold. I had no idea how much this man loved me and wanted to protect me. The mean demons at the school had no chance of winning a fight with Lucifer. He's so strong!

Before I knew it, we were in the house. I went to move from his arms only for him to hold me tighter.

"You know I can walk right Luci?" I whisper in his ear. He hummed in response as he rubbed my back.

"Are you insinuating you don't want me to hold you, my little angel?" he asked softly in my ear.

"Not at all, just wanted you to know."

I heard the familiar sound of Lucifer's door opening and closing as the familiar scent of his room filled my nose. I remember the first time I came into his room. It surprised me that his favorite scent was cinnamon. A fitting match for his personality. 

I couldn't help the whine that left my throat as he placed me on top of his bed. 

"Luciiiiii, come cuddle with me," I also couldn't stop the pout that formed on my lips as I no longer felt his body heat against me. 

"In due time little angel. But unfortunately, I have some final business to attend to before we can spend the rest of the day together. I want you to stay here, and do not leave the house okay?" He leaned down to give me a kiss, and gladly I accepted it. I didn't want him to leave me again.

When he tried to pull away is when I pulled him in again for another, more passionate kiss. Not only did he readily accept it, but he took control. Causing me to moan into his mouth. After a few seconds, he actually pulled away and kissed my forehead. 

"Just wait my little angel. I will be back before you know it. You know I don't like to have you out of my sight. Now, do as I say alright?" And with that, he was gone. 

\- Lucifer's POV - 

After I closed the door behind me, I immediately called for my brothers to meet me at the front door. Once they were all gathered, I told them my orders. 

"I have some business to attend to for the next few hours. You 6 are to make sure that (Y.N) does not leave this house under any circumstances. To follow that, you are to fulfill any request that they may have during my absence. Do I make myself clear?"

They all muttered some form of acceptance, not daring to disobey me. My brothers could become extremely troublesome, but when it came to matters of (Y.N) they knew better than to oppose me. 

I had 2 demons that I had to pay a visit to.

\- Satan's POV - 

I hated the idea of how Lucifer acted over (Y.N). He acted as if he was the only one who cared for them or could protect them. We all loved (Y.N), probably just as much as he did. His partner just had to be someone that we lived with. His pride caused his protective tendencies to go overboard constantly. It was an unhealthy relationship for (Y.N) but they just can't see that apparently. 

I'm all one for causing trouble for Lucifer, but I am in no mood to fight his brother. When it comes to (Y.N) Lucifer would actually fight me. 

The tension in the air immediately dissipated when Lucifer left the house. 

"I hate it when he gets like this," Beel said into the silence. 

"Yeah, we all do," I say back to him. 

I went to go knock on Lucifer's door. "(Y.N)? Are you alright? Do you need anything?" I asked them through the door. I could hear their feet hit the floor as they came to the door. They opened it widely and I was greeted with the kindest smile I have yet to meet in my time in the Devildom.

They pulled me into a hug, and I hesitated a bit before gently hugging them back. I would get shit from Lucifer later when he would smell me on them. 

"Hi Satan!" They said cheerfully. "I'm fine! Do you need anything?" They looked up at me with gentle eyes.

"I'm glad to hear. I don't need anything, I just wanted to check on you. Come get one of us if you do need something okay?"

"Sure thing Satan!" 

They seemed happy. As long as they stay that way, I suppose I have nothing to worry about. Lucifer is more than capable of caring for them in the end. 

***3 Hours Later***

\- Lucifer's POV -

I had finally finished the business I had to attend to, and I came back to be with my little angel for the rest of the evening. I had to remove my gloves and jacket and place them in the washroom due to some minor bloodstains that had appeared on my clothing. I had tried my best to keep the interaction as clean as possible, but I let my anger get the best of me to the point where I made this mistake. 

This was no issue to me now that I was home, and my little angel was within reach. I quickly made my way back to my room. I could smell them inside of my room, and my body became much more relaxed. I opened the door to be met with the adorable sight of (Y.N) fast asleep in my bed. A sight that still takes my breath away to this day. I quickly change out of my uniform into my casual clothes and climb into bed to cuddle with them. To finally give them what they wanted since earlier today. 

\- (Y.N)'s POV -

I woke up to the feel of the bed dipping down. I slowly opened my eyes for them to be met with the eyes of my lover.

"You took so long," I complained as I frowned. 

"I'm so sorry little angel," he said as he pulled me into him, "I tried to finish my business as quickly as possible to come back to you. I missed you every single second I as away from you."

I laid my hands against his chest and intertwined my legs with his. I was completely addicted to his touch and how he touched me in the right ways to make me weak. 

"You can apologize by paying me with...kisses," I tease as I look up at him.

"Mmm. What a wonderful price to pay. I could easily spend the rest of my life kissing you, little angel," He rolled us over so he was now laying on top of me.

I couldn't help the big smile that spread on my face as his face came down to meet mine. I cupped his cheeks and our lips meet in a blissful reunion. His kisses were so addictive and I had no thoughts of looking for a remedy. He knew what to do to make me melt. 

When I finally had the strength to pull away I looked him into his eyes. "You're such a wanted man Lucifer. What other business did you have to take care of that caused you to leave me again?" 

When he smiled at me, I couldn't help but match his smile. It was so contagious. He has no idea what he does to me. 

"Just some boring formalities I had to take care of. Unfortunately, I could not push them back to another time, they had to be dealt with today. Have your upmost faith in me little angel when I tell you that you are the only one that I want. No matter how wanted I am, as you put it. As long as you want me, that is all that matters." He answered. He rolled his back and pulled me on top of him. 

"I love you Luci," I say with adoration oozing from every once of me.

"I love you so much more (Y.N). I love you so much more than you could ever comprehend." 

I leaned down to kiss him once more and he happily accepted my gesture, being ever so soft with me.

\- Lucifer's POV -

(Y.N)'s responsiveness to me always made me smile. I never had to question or doubt their loyalty to me. And I want to show them that they never ever have to doubt me as well. 

I could smell Satan on them, but it was something I would inquire about later. No need to ruin the mood now. My hands traveled from their face down the sides of their body. My fingers gently danced over the loose fabric of their shirt, and they crept their way underneath it to feel their skin against mine. 

The sigh they released into my mouth was enough to let them know I had them right where I wanted them. I started to tickle each of the weak spots on their body. Even where they didn't know they were ticklish. I knew them better than they knew themself. I could make them submit in any way possible. 

"No Luci, please!" they shrieked. They started laughing and shivering on top of me. A sight that glorious to witness. 

"Do you forgive me, my little angel?" I ask with a smirk plastered on my face, "Do you forgive me for leaving you?"

They shake their head no regardless of the wide smile on their face. I flipped us over once again. I took both of their wrists into one of my hands and immobilized their legs by placing my weight on them. I only continued my torture.

"It'll all be over when you forgive me, little angel," I tease as I keep tickling their abdomen.

"Okay! Okay! I forgive you Luci! Please! No more," they laughed, as they thrashed underneath me. 

"Mmm, I knew you would," I say as I stop my tickling. But I don't release them from my hold. 

"You're such a bribe," they moan as they look up at me with tears in their eyes.

"I just know what makes you click little angel," I say as I wipe their tears. I go down to kiss them once more before I finally remove myself from on top of them and release their hands. 

"Can we order in dinner and just cuddle all night tonight?" They ask as they turn towards me. 

"Of course little angel. We can do whatever you want. Just say the words."

Anything for you. After all, you're mine, and I would do anything for you. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I just learned what yandere means, so I'm not sure if this is exactly what it encompasses, but I hope my readers enjoy it nonetheless.  
> \- What did y'all think? Please leave kudos and comments if you did or not! That'll let me know if y'all enjoy my stuff and want me to keep posting!


	7. We Like You for You (All Brothers/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do people even use Wattpad anymore? Well, it's where I started and I still have work on there if you'd like to go check it out @imaginelovelies
> 
> What are the vibes y'all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: MC reveals to be asexual to 7 demons basically dripping with sex appeal
> 
> MC: Gender Neutral
> 
> Requested?: No
> 
> Abbreviations to Know: (YN) = Main Character aka Your Name, (FFN) = First Friend's Name, (SFN)=Second Friend's Name, (PDM) = Preferred Dinner Meal
> 
> NSFW?: No
> 
> Author's Note: This is all from the point of view of the MC, and this is with the assumption that Belphie was never locked in the attic. Okay? Okay.

"So what's it like living with not only 7 of the most powerful, but sexiest demons in The Devildom?" (FFN) asked me. I can only shrug my shoulders.

"Just imagine having like, 7 older brothers. You love them, but they can be super annoying." I completely dodge the attractive aspect of the question. I was uncomfortable commenting on something like that. 

I had been a student for about 4 months now, and life here was pretty comfortable. The brothers and I got along just fine, and they really accepted me into the family. I felt as if I belonged in the House. My family up in the human world was nothing like this one. 

"Yeah. 7 older brothers that could all totally get it," chuckled (SFN) as they scrolled through their D.D.D. "I'm totally jealous of you (YN). Not only are you new here, but you get to live with the 7 Demons of Sex."

I rolled my eyes at both of the demons. "Believe me when I say that sex is the last thing I want with any of them. I really don't see any of them in that way."

"So what I'm hearing is that...you don't mind if I like Asmodeus?" (FFN) said hopefully looking into my eyes. 

"Of course I don't care who you like. The real question here is 'will he like you?' This is Asmodeus, The Avatar of Lust, we're talking about here," I giggle. (SFN) and I laugh as (FFN) scoffs and walks away from our lunch table. 

***later at the House***

"No! All I'm saying is that (FFN) likes you Asmo! At least give them a chance!" I try pleading with the demon. 

"Tsk tsk tsk (YN). You certainly shouldn't lie to me," Asmo says not looking up from his fingers that were currently being painted a light pink. 

"They think you're so cute Asmo, and I just think that-" He cut me off. 

"Of course they think I'm cute (YN)! Everyone does. And that is because I am adorable. Have you seen me?"

Well (FFN), you can't say I have never tried to help you. 

I sigh in defeat as this conversation seems to be going nowhere. I offer a small smile. "You're right Asmo. You are adorable," I giggle. 

"Oh (YN)!" he exclaims as he jumps off of his bed and embraces me. "You always know exactly what to say. But if you want to be with me, you should just say so sweety! You don't have to make up a fake name for your sake," he adds on with a pout plastered across his face. 

I look at him with a genuine curiousness. "How many times do I have to remind you that I'm not lying to you Asmo?"

"Until you tell me the truth dear..." he sings as he pulls back from his hug. He looks me into my eyes and goes to lean in for a kiss. 

I gently press one of my fingers to his lips with a sly smile. "Nope. Not today sweetheart" I say teasingly and I quickly maneuver out of his arms and into the hallway before he could say or do anything else. 

Asmo really is a piece of work, I think to myself as I make my way back to my room. I jump into my bed, and pull out my D.D.D. and open up the group chat I have with the only other nonexchange friends I have made at R.A.D.

The R.A.D Bad Bitch Party (3 members)

Me: Just as I thought. It didn't go over in your favor

FFN: In my favor? What does that even mean?

Me: What do you think it means genius?

SFN: LMAOOO sucks to be FFN right now huh?

FFN: ...YN do you hear something?

SFN: so this is what we're doing?

FFN: so tell me exactly what happened.

YN: Well, I told him that you're super into him, and that he should give you a chance

SFN: am I really being ignored right now?

YN: and the entire time, he thought I was lying to him

YN: he said that I didn't need to make a fake name if I wanted to sleep with him, but I used your name I swear

SFN: damn. He don't even know you exist LMAOO

FFN: I don't know why I was expecting him to fall madly in love with me :,(

FFN: so did you accept?

SFN: ^^^

YN: accept what?

FFN: you dumb...

SFN: SEX YN. ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM?

YN: what part of "they're my brothers" is so hard to comprehend?

\-----

I don't even bother responding anymore to the chat, as they start blowing my phone up. I put it on silent, and make my way downstairs. I had to get dinner started, because I'm on duty tonight, and I have to make sure a certain demon eats enough. 

\-----

I text in the House Groupchat that dinner is ready, and I hear Beel rushing towards the dining room table almost immediately.

"What's for dinner today (YN)?" he asked me excitedly as he sniffs the air. 

I giggle at his frantic movements. "I did a classic human (PFD) tonight," I say as I lean against a wall watching him. 

"I love it when you cook (YN)" he exclaims seating himself at the table.

"And I love the fact that you love my cooking Beel. Talk about a boost of confidence."

As the brother start filling out seats at the table, and the table is about done being set, Mammon pulls me aside. 

"Oi, so I couldn't help but overhear a conversation you had earlier at R.A.D..." he trails off. 

"Eavesdrop much?" I tease. I have no idea where this conversation is headed, and I need to finish placing all the food on the table before Beel goes beserk. 

"Do you actually only see all of us as older brothers to you? Are we really nothing more to you?" I can see the embarrassment in his cheeks as he scratches the back of his neck, and looks down at the ground.

That had to be the one conversation you overhear huh?

I sigh, not ready to talk about it with him. I brush it off as a small comment. 

"Of course Mammon. You're like an older brother to me. Not like anything more would be useful to you cause I'm just a human right?" I manage to fake a giggle as I pat him on his shoulder, and walk towards the dining room with the final tray of food. 

In all honesty, that probably hurt his feelings a bit. Cause he doesn't make his crush on me exactly secretive. And I don't mean to hurt him, but I don't know what a demon looks for in a relationship. Not saying they all have crazy high sex-drives like Asmo, but if sex is something that they need out of a relationship, that's not something I can give them ever. Leading people on is not something to be taken lightly.

***

We're about 10 minutes into dinner, and it's a bit quieter than usual. The only difference is the constant vibrations of my phone due to the 2 demons that can't take a hint. 

I quickly try to send them a message before Lucifer notices and takes my D.D.D away for having it at the table.

The R.A.D Bad Bitch Party (3 members)

SFN: YN I can't believe you would never sleep with Mammon. 

FFN: Or Lucifer

FFN: Or Asmo. We're forgetting about the most attractive one here.

FFN: literally I don't understand why you wouldn't sleep with any of the brothers. 

SFN: you have a gift that you won't appreciate and that's so selfish of you 

SFN: that came off harsher than intended 

FFN: I mean, if I lived with those brothers...

SFN: WHEW

FFN: I KNOW RIGHT? 

FFN: I'm talking about sore legs constantly

YN: can you guys talk about this not in our chat?

\-----

I'm unable to send out another text as my D.D.D is snatched from my hand.

"You know the rules (YN). No phones at dinner," Lucifer says sternly.

I go to protest, but the raised eyebrow he gives me makes my mouth shut again.

Apparently my presence in the chat made them as talkative as ever as they continue to bombard my phone with messages. I can see the jealousy in Mammon's face as he takes my D.D.D off the table to look at it.

"Who the hell is messaging you so much at this hour?" he says angrily. 

"Please don't Mam-" my plead goes unheard as his eyes scan my groupchat.

At this time, everyone's eyes are on Mammon as he reads my D.D.D that I was unable to unlock before it was confiscated from me. He sets it down, and looks at me oddly not saying a word. 

I was not ready for this conversation, I groan internally, as I rest my head into my hands.

Intrigued as to what could make his loud-mouthed brother be quiet, Lucifer is next to read the chat. His eyes scroll through the chat, and his face reddens a bit at the boldness of the messages sent by my friends. And he clears his throat.

"(YN), would you like to explain why these demons are talking so explicitly of my brothers and I?" he asked calmly as he looked across the table to me, and set my phone down. Only for Asmo to take his turn at reading them.

"Yeah, and why do you keep calling us brothers?" Chimes in Mammon.

He is really fishing for some answers tonight.

I take a sip of water to clear my now extremely dry mouth as all eyes have landed on me.

"That's a good question Lucifer. And I'm glad that you brought it up. It really makes one think about the constant need to-" He cut me off by clearing his throat once more and raising an eyebrow at me. 

"Please get to the point (YN)." He says intently.

The amount of times I have rolled my eyes today has caused a headache to start forming. 

"My friends just find it so hard to believe that I don't want to have sex with any of you," I state bluntly, throwing my hands up in defeat. 

"I mean, for these 6? I don't find it hard to believe. But for me? Yes, I do find that quite hard to believe dear," Asmo chimes in. 

"Oh can you get over yourself for one minute Asmo?" Mammon sneers at his brother across the table. "I for one would find it hard to believe that a human would not want to be with the Great Mammon..."

"And here he goes again, talking about himself in the third person like a moron," Belphie mutters with a look of annoyance on his face as he continues to eat his dinner.

"Do you really only think of us as brothers to you (YN)?" Satan asks as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Yeah! That's what I wanna know too," Mammon butts in.

"I just don't understand why this is becoming such a big deal? Can we just ignore all of this and continue with dinner?" I asked desperately. The table falls silent as they all look at me once again. "Alright, I'll take that as a no then..." I stand up and look each one of them in the eye. 

"I would not have sex with any of you at this table." I accentuate the last 7 words by looking each of them in the eye. "You're all like family to me." I finish with a sigh of relief. Hoping I've cleared up the air.

"...But why?" I hear Levi ask from right next to me.

"Oh my goodness gracio- I am ASEXUAL you super nosy demons! I do not find sex appealing in the slightest bit!" I say with my tone raising a bit. They all look taken aback by my outburst. It wasn't like me. I take a deep breath and regain my composture.

"It's not that any of you are not attractive. Because you all are! I just have no desire to be intimate with any of you in that way..." I take my seat once more and poke at my unfinished dinner.

"Oh. Well, that explains a lot," Asmo said with a small smile on his lips.

"Agreed," both Levi and Mammon said in unison.

"I merely only needed to know the reason for your friends is all," Lucifer says with a sigh and continues his dinner.

"And now the rest of my time is gonna be awkward here because of you weirdos" I sigh and rest my head into the palm of my hand. My appetite now completely gone.

Suddenly I feel a pair of arms wrap around my torso as they pull me into the body of their owner. the only demon that had stayed silent during the whole ordeal. 

"It's not gonna be weird (YN)! We're still gonna love you the same no matter what," Beel says reassuringly. "It literally changes nothing between us, and our dynamic as a family," he says happily.

He always was the one who seemed to care about family the most. I smiled. "Thank you Beel." I rest against his chest, as he starts eating off my unfinished dinner plate. 

"It changes the fact that I won't try to seduce you anymore, but it doesn't make me any less obsessed with your cuteness!" Asmo cheered. "And it doesn't make Mammon any less in love with you either."

"Oi! Who said I was in love with some human?" Mammon demanded to know. 

"We want you for you (YN)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of story Author's Note: Surprise surprise! I am asexual!! I only fantasize that my coming out would be something like this to the demons. Please note that asexuality is an umbrella term, there is so much underneath the umbrella with many different orientations. There is no way I could have been able to even fully describe the label asexual to you all cause it means different things to different people. This is just a smidge of how I personally identify with the label :,)
> 
> What did y'all think? Please leave kudos and comments if you did or not! That'll let me know if y'all enjoy my stuff and want me to keep posting!

**Author's Note:**

> What did y'all think? Please leave kudos and comments if you did or not! That'll let me know if y'all enjoy my stuff and want me to keep posting!


End file.
